respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile Launcher
(no longer available) through the Juggernaut bundle |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 4 missiles |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive|currency = Gold}} The Missile Launcher is a weapon that is available at Lvl.13. It holds 4 rockets, which each rocket can inflict extremely high damage. It is very accurate despite its stats, but has slow agility. Before the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update, it cost , which was a bit pricy for some players. Strategies Being one of the first weapons unlocked able to deal extremely high damage, this deadly weapon can reduce enemies to corpses. However, it is an explosive weapon, so it is best not to engage enemies in close combat as you may get killed by your own weapon. It's range, although moderate, can be used to attain long range kills and just like any explosive weapon, multi kills. It's accuracy is low but it's bullets fly faster than its relative, the Bazooka, and boasts more bullets overall. Take care not to expel all the bullets, as the reloading time is extremely long (takes about 4-5 seconds), giving your opponents the chance to defeat you. The agility is also poor, so it is advised not to move around too much or for too long, if not you might need to engage in close combat which the weapon is not suited for. Instead of moving around, camping in a spot might be a better idea. This is a good weapon for low levels but once you have unlocked the Howitzer Gun, you should consider buying that as it is significantly better than the Missile Launcher. Overall, this weapon might not be a good weapon to buy, due to it being expensive and having some disadvantages. 'Hammer' The Elite enemy Hammer uses the Missile Launcher as his signature weapon. He can be a hassle to fight, but drops good rewards if he is dealt the final blow by you. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Powerful weapon. A bit of an improvement over Bazooka. *Decent ammo count (4 missiles). *Big explosion *Very accurate even when moving. * Excellent damage. Disadvantages *Slow reload speed. *Slows down the player's agility. *Nearly obsolete to Anti-Explosive Pack. *The scope is just for decoration. *Slow moving projectiles. *Expensive to some players. Guide This page has information on how to use this weapon efficiently. Video Trivia *It is part of the Juggernaut bundle. **It was available for sale separately from the bundle, before the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update. Now, the only way to obtain it is through the bundle. * The Missile Launcher resembles the real world M202 FLASH/"Grim Reaper" *During the Summer Camp event, the Missile Launcher was available as the last prize of Week 1, but has a new golden crusted skin. * Although it has a scope, it cannot be used. Same goes to the Chemrail. * This was the most used weapon in Summer Camp week 2 due to the fact that many have obtained the Missile Launcher from week 1 of the Summer Camp event. * The Missile Launcher was used by the main character in the movie Commando, as in the picture above. Gallery Missile launcher image.jpg Missile Launcher Gold1.jpg Missile Launcher Gold2.jpg mlrocket2.JPG|A missile launcher rocket mlrocket3.JPG|A rocket from the missile launcher mlrocket4.JPG|A enemy rocket mlrocket5.JPG|Another rocket Category:Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Gold Weapons Category:Single Shot Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons